


Stray Threads

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [52]
Category: Criminal Minds, Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippers and supershorts in the crossover-verse "What Worlds We Weave".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A multi-fandom crossover which connects various stories, most of which haven't been posted. Some characters and events are changed to make canons mostly fit, others are ignored or left as is.

She's waiting for them to come home; her husband of nearly fourty years is picking up the daughter they adopted early in their marriage at the airport for a trip home. When she's told there's been an accident, the officers mistake her for that now-dead daughter. She doesn't correct them, doesn't rage or scream or grieve until they're gone.

Nothing is there to hold her back, and she lets herself fall into the dark. Becomes someone her earlier self wouldn't recognize - someone that Matthew almost doesn't recognize when the FBI catches up with her. He does, though, in the end, and convinces those higher up she'd be better offered a job than in prison.

Now, she's glad he did, because she has the best Watcher and the best team ever, and something to hold onto once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Requiesce In Pace

Eulalia stands in front of the fresh grave after everyone - even the men filling the grave - has left, quietly contemplating the turned earth, and the little white card with nothing more than a name on it to mark where the grave is until the headstone is ready. This is the last of the team, the last major tie to the life of Penelope Garcia, FBI analyst and tech goddess.

"You take care of each other, loves," she murmurs, before turning away in the gathering gloom of dusk. She'll miss them all for as long as she lives, though the pain will be more distant as time passes. As she misses each of the mortals she's taken into her life, and had to leave behind because she couldn't stay in a life, or they died.

"Ready to go?" Tages is waiting at the car, hiding inside where no one can see them; they're more recognizable than she is, and don't bother to hide that they're capable of remaining as young as they want. Or, for that matter, that they're "they", not "he", no matter what outward appearances may suggest.

"Yeah." She slides into the passenger seat, staring out the window as Tages tells the car where to take them. Whispering as they leave the cemetery, "Requiesce in pace, JJ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


End file.
